lyranthiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Wanateya
The Wanateya tribes live primarily in Ebiana, though the tides of the northern ice shelf frequently allows them access to Cori Glacia as well. Appearance The Wanateya are swarthy and muscular, with golden-brown to coppery skin and dark hair. Their features are sharp and chiseled, and their eyes tend to shades of green and brown. Both men and women wear their hair long, as they see it as a sign of health and virility. Most of the time it will be braided and adorned with beads and bone ornaments, though tribal warriors may wear it loose while on the hunt. Their hands and feet are often callused and leathery, to the point that they can walk around barefoot in most environments without discomfort or injury. The clothing of the Wanateya is woven of cotton or wool, or crafted from furs. Cloth is dyed using native plant dyes, and often decorated with intricate embroidery, painted scenes, beads, or fringes. Shoes and boots are crafted of leather, with soft, flexible soles and laces made of rawhide. Men and women may paint their bodies with simple designs for ceremonial purposes, and hunters have been known to use face paint and mottled clothing for camouflage in the wilderness. History It is believed that the Wanateya arose from similar roots to the Auldfir humans, having travelled south from Cori Glacia millennia ago via an ice bridge that existed at that time. Since their arrival in Ebiana, they have spread across this continent, settling all parts of it regardless of climate or terrain. Lands * Cori Glacia * Ebiana Culture The Wanateya live in tightly-knit tribes led by a village elder, usually an old warrior or a shaman, who acts as the arbitrator and spiritual leader of the tribe. Wanateya live in family tents containing up to four generations of relatives, and the elderly are generally revered and well-cared-for in their twilight years. Childcare is often distributed between the women of the tribe, so that all may contribute to the tribe’s handicrafting; children are taught the proper use of weapons as early as age five, and they are considered adults at puberty. Wanateya often marry as young as 14 or 15 years of age, picking their marital partners from other tribes to prevent inbreeding. This usually happens during gatherings of the different nations for planting and harvest festivals. During these gatherings, not only is the change of seasons celebrated, but the different tribes also have the opportunity to air grievances and settle disagreements. Wanateya grow crops like corn and wheat as the staples of their diet, supplementing the grains with the meat of deer, rabbits, wild pigs, and fish, as well as wild and domestic fruits and domestic crops of vegetables. Many tribes also keep herds of buffalo for wool, milk, and meat. Meals are a communal affair within the village, though if some members are absent (i.e. out hunting or otherwise traveling) the meal will open with various members of the tribe sending wishes of safety and good health to those who are away. Additionally, the spirits of animals taken for meat are thanked for their sacrifice; otherwise, it is believed, those animals will leave the area and never return. Notable Wanateya * Quiet Wolf Category:Lyranthium Category:Lyranthium/Pages Needing Artwork Category:Races Category:Cori Glacia/Races Category:Ebiana/Races Category:Humanoid Races Category:Humans